The Hills
Did you ever hear of the tales of women roaming the hillside? Their moans and screams are heard for miles around. They will slowly start to get louder and louder until they just stop, and then what? Well, I finally found out what happens when those screams stop. It all happened the other night. I work at a lumber yard. I don't really cut the lumber, or even work outside for that matter. I just do the mundane office work. We always get a man named James Roberts. He calls us every day at least five times to complain about us cutting logs near his property. After the fifth call, I became fed up with this guy, so I decided to take the rest of the day off. It was already eight o'clock at night anyway and I was the only one at the yard, so it didn't really matter. I got into my car and decided to take my usual way home. I normally take the service road. It is a very fast way home, because there really isn't any traffic. Normally, there is nobody on the road, but tonight was a special night. The road is very far in the woods, so it's pitch black. I remember getting only three miles down the road, but then I started hearing some kind of noise in the distance. It sounded like a female scream; high-pitched and terrified. This gnaws at the back of my skull for a bit, but eventually I get over it. Most of the teenagers here go out in the woods to drink and ride their ATV's around. They don't really mess with us, so I'm not too worried. Once I finally get to my house, I decide to open all the windows to let some cool evening oxygen in. I get settled and make some dinner for myself, a microwave meal. About halfway through my meal, I hear the same screams again. This worries me a bit more, because my house is really far in the woods, and I have never heard the kids scream this close to my house. I look outside my window. When you look out my window, you can see some trees, and then you see hills. The hills are these amazing, beautiful, rolling wonders that seem to go on forever. I can't really see that much outside my window due to it being so dark. I decide to let it go and just sit back and relax. I settle into my seat, grab my laptop, and start doing some work. But then I heard more screams. They were louder. They were more intense, too; they had more emotion to them. I close my laptop quickly and race to my closet. I always keep a small handgun in a narrow opening in my closet wall for protection, so I grab the gun and race to the window. As I was doing so, the screams were getting louder and louder until they sounded like they were not farther away than five hundred feet from the house. I look outside the window and hear a very loud scream. I stepped back from the window, and the scream got so loud it sounded like it was right outside the window, but then it stopped. I slowly pointed my gun at the window, shaking. I slowly took my other hand and started to move the curtain from the window cautiously. What I saw is still ingrained in my head. When I opened the curtain, I saw a woman's bloody face. She had long black hair, and her mouth was very large and wide. It was like an abyss; never-ending, and pitch black. It was an abyss with a rotten smell, that's for sure. Then, she started to bang her head against the window, screaming at the top of her lungs once more. The blood was pouring down her face and she would just stare at me with those blank, empty eyes. I fired a round into her head. That had no apparent effect on her, because she just kept on going. Then she stopped, looking behind her, and resumed her scream. She paused once more. She looked like she was waiting for someone, or something for that matter, to respond. Then another scream came. Then another and another and another. It sounded like there was at least ten of them. Were they trying to sing? No, that was a silly thought. She then looked back at the window and started to scream again. I ran back into my bedroom and pulled out my machete, since the gun had no obvious effect on the screaming nuisance- or terror- either way you put it, she was seriously creepy. I ran back to the living room and the screams were getting louder. When I got back to the window, I saw many of them -- all women -- just banging their heads against my window. I slid my machete through the window, breaking it and going deep in one of their heads. But it wouldn't come out of her head! I knew that was an idiotic move, because they started pouring into my house. I started to fire in wild uncontrolled finger movements. They then grabbed me and started to tear my arms and legs apart. One of them tore my stomach open and took my intestines and started to chew into them. Another took my heart and started to nibble it. Funny, now that I think about it, because all I was thinking was "Damned cannibals!" Another then took the muscle from my body and started to chew them off like they were chicken. Once they tore me to bits and had nothing else to eat, they started to scream again. They shuffled out of my house, still screaming, moving on to their next target. Do you want to know how I'm able to tell you this, even though I was eaten? I have become one of them. We are coming for you. Don't look out your window, or I will kill you. I will rip your heart out and drink the blood from your veins and then start to tear the flesh from the bones of your body. We will always find you, no matter where you hide, where you run. We are always in the hills, watching, waiting. Won't you join us, and feel the glory of blood seeping through your hair? Category:Monsters